hollowseriesnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Morgan
Rachel Mariana Morgan (Summoning name: Jariathjackjunisjumoke; Temporarily: Algaliarept) is the protagonist of The Hollows series. She is a red-haired, pale-skinned, athletically built 5'8" tall demoness with green eyes and frizzy, curly, bright red hair. Her birthday is on July 27, 1981. She is impulsive and rash and her descent from white earth witch into ley line, black & demonic magic is necessitated by her escalating need for more power to balance her enemies. She is one of the only survivors of a genetic disease called Rosewood Syndrome. The reason for her survival is solely due to the late Kalamack Sr. through illegal genetic manipulation, altered her DNA, so the body wouldn't attack itself from the over-abundance of "rosewood". History In the Main Series :Rachel Mariana Morgan is one of two known survivors of a deadly, genetic condition known as Rosewood Syndrome, which will normally kill a witch child before they reach 2 years of age. The only other survivor of Rosewood Syndrome is Stanley Collin Saladan . She has a two year degree in earth magic and criminal justice, however she has shown an aptitude for earth magic well above what her degree suggests. She originally started out as an earth witch, but eventually learned ley line magic, and finally demonic magic (that which mixes both earth and ley line magic) out of necessity. As a result of her first encounter with the demon Algaliarept, Rachel has an extremely sensitive, unbound vampire scar. Though it does not show on her person due to demon magic, she is still vulnerable to attacks from vampires who play on the scar, which elicits a temporary sexual desire and loss of inhibitions. Fortunately as a result of her association with Ivy Tamwood, most vampires will not risk playing on her scar as it would incur the wrath of the Tamwood family and those they control (who see Rachel as Ivy's property/shadow-in-the-making, despite the fact that Ivy would never bind her, as this would break Rachel and make her more or less a slave instead of a true friend or lover). :Both her survival and (that of Stanley) of Rosewood Syndrome is a direct result of genetic tampering (illegal since the turn). Her father Monty Morgan was friends with Trent Kalamack's father, and because of their friendship Kalamack Sr used his genetic manipulation to save Rachel by repairing the damage to her mitochondria. It is currently believed that Kalamack Sr was not aware that the genetic condition was originally caused by the elves to stop witches from regaining the demonic powers that were their birthright. While Rachel originally believed herself to be merely a witch who can (as a result of this tampering) perform demon magic, during Pale Demon it is revealed that she is in fact a true, witch-born demon, as she is able to create a Tulpa (or construct) from a memory which can be fixed into the reality of the Ever After by a male demon, something that no one but a true demoness could do. 'Dead Witch Walking' After years of dead-end assignments, Rachel decides to break her I.S. contract with a wish from a leprechaun she was supposed to tag for tax evasion. This is extremely risky, as the I.S. does not allow people to simply walk away alive. She teams up with Ivy Tamwood & Jenks, a pixy, and in exchange for their help she gives them each one of the three wishes allotted by the leprechaun. She wishes not to be caught, Jenks asks for infertility and Ivy asks for a marker that she could later call in. The following day her boss rips up her contract within a few seconds of her spiel and tells her she has 30 minutes to leave. The situation is further compounded when Ivy resigns. She being one of I.S. best runners, causes Denon, their boss, furor to increase exponentially that he spells Rachel's last paycheck and places a price on her head out of spite. Thankfully with Jenks help she is able to disarm it and leave the office alive. Arriving home she finds all her possessions dumped in the hallway by her landlady and spelled by the I.S. With no place to safely lay low she decides to live temporarily at the office/ church, to much her dismay. Living in a church protects her from werewolf assassins but not fairies which have both plagued her at home and outside. Wanting out of her contract she decides to nail Trent Kalamack to the proverbial coffin by turning him in to the I.S for not only Brimstone but Biodrugs creation and distribution. Rachel repeatedly breaks into Trent Kalamack's compound attempting to find irrefutable proof. The first time she is caught by Kalamack , he offers her employment and to buyout her I.S. contract. Later, Kalamack catches her in mink form, keeping her in a ferret cage where she observes his modus operandi firsthand, including murder, poisonings and manipulations all under the guise of a businessman. Trapped within the confines of her new home she is subjected to torturous by his assistant Jonathan and is duped into eating poisoned carrots. Now unconscious she is carted off to the rat races. Trent takes great pleasure in trying to break her and believes fighting for her life among aggressive rats is just the thing. Thrust into the ring she fights with Baron, not just any ordinary mouse, but another person like herself. After clearly establishing they're both human they devised a ruse to play dead and escape within the chaos. After which, she discovers he is Nick Sparagmos, a geeky but lovable human that is willing to help her retrieve black magic books from the University Library. They form the Vampiric Charms runner service and move into a church that serves as their base of operations. 'The Good, The Bad, and the Undead' Coming Soon 'Every Which Way But Dead' Coming Soon 'A Fistful of Charms' Coming Soon 'For a Few Demons More' Coming Soon 'The Outlaw Demon Wails' Coming Soon 'White Witch, Black Curse' Coming Soon 'Black Magic Sanction' Coming Soon 'Pale Demon' Coming Soon 'A Perfect Blood' Coming Soon! In the Novellas and Short Stories 'Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil' At the end of this short story Ivy mentions that as punishment for framing her old boss, she has been assigned to a rookie witch in the runner department. Presumably this is Rachel. 'Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel' In this short story, Rachel makes a deal with her brother that if she can summon the spirit of her dead father, he will let her join the I.S. However instead of summoning her father she summons the spirit of Pierce, a dead vampire hunter. Together with Rob & Pierce, Rachel tracks down a missing girl and defeats the vampire who took her. 'Dirty Magic' Coming Soon 'The Bridges of Eden Park' Coming Soon 'The Bespelled' Rachel does not appear in this story. Ley Line Drifter In this story Jenks mentions that he & Bis should not tell Rachel about freeing a murdering Dryad from a statue. She does not appear in the story itself. Powers As an Earth Witch Initially, Rachel was a staunch earth magic practicioner, refusing to use ley line magic, as she viewed it as a gateway to black magic. As an earth witch, Rachel could produce a series of charms, amulets and potions (though initially she preffered purchasing them from a local charm shop) for a wide variety of charms, ranging from various types of magical detection, to pain soothing and healing, to disguise and sleeping spells among others. Her blood must be used to kindle the spells, though due to her demon status, she is unable to kindle certain types of spells. Inspite of the earth magic's strength and permanence, it's a slow type of magic, requiring extensive pre-preparation, meaning she could not rely much on it if caught off-guard. However, she has developed a few unique ways around this, most notably in her use of a pair of charmed hand-cuffs, that can neutralize the magic of one who's restrained and a paint-ball gun, loaded with sleeping potion bullets. Overall Rachel is a skilled earth witch though not at the same caliber as her mother. As a Ley Line Witch Due to her increasingly difficult job as a runner and the ever growing number of enemies she made, Rachel slowly started to learn how to use ley line magic, much to her own chagrin. To perform this type of magic, she needs to draws energy from a ley line that's close to her. Unlike earth magic, ley line magic spells are based around quick and adaptable spells, though their effects are not as permanent nor can they cause physical changes like earth magic can. By drawing energy from a line, Rachel can use for a series of spells and effects such as creating illusion-based spells, blasting enemies with raw energy (she had done this to Ivy on a number of occassions to fend her off), create magical circles to shield herself or to cage a demon (usually to fight off the demon Al), or do a "power pull" with a lover. Under Ceri's tuteleage, Rachel became the only witch outside of the Ever After who could spindle and store ley line energy inside herself, effectively making herself her own familiar, alowing her to perform stronger spells and store more energy inside her. As a Demon Due to the genetic tampering that cured her of the Rosewood Syndrome that would have killed her, Rachel developed the ability to kindle demon magic, effectively making her a demon. Demon magic is the result of a combination of earth and ley line magic, kindled with Rachel's blood, giving her demon curses the strength of the former and the quickness and adaptability of the latter, effectively allowing her to twist and manipulate reality into unnatural results. However these curses cause a powerful backlash effect on the caster and nearly all of them can taint their aura, causing it to grow darker as a result of the damage. Inspite of her unwillingness to use this, she has slowly learned how to twist a respectable amount of powerful curses in order to fight against more powerful foes and she can even turn other curses against their casters. As a female demon, Rachel can spindle and hold more ley-line than any male demon, and can create a tulpa: a mental construct given physical form, and of considerable size and detail. Though she doesn't know any elven magic, as a demon she has the latent potential to work it. Though branded a black witch and shunned by the Coven of Moral and Ethical Standards, Rachel practices almost no magic which would be considered black with the exception of her demon curses. Other Skills Aside from her magical repertoire, Rachel is versed in a wide cross-section of skills that she requires for her job as an independant runner. One of those is her extensive skills in martial arts, which she learned from her father, her training in the I.S. and with Ivy, a living high-blood vampire. With her skill, she is capable of physically holding her own and subdue anything short of a vampire or a demon (though on one occassion she managed to fend off a weakend Al, long enough to trap him in a circle with nothing more than physical combat). Due to her job as a runner, Rachel is also capable of performing several activities such as tracking, stealth, infiltration, marksmanship (though she relies on her splat gun ''rather than actual firearms) and on occassion investigation duties, though she frowns on the latter one, considering herself more of a bounty hunter than a detective and leaving those sorts of duties to Ivy and Jenks. Rachel is also a very clever, determined and improvisational witch, having managed to outsmart several powerful people at their own game, such as vampires, demons and elves with her insane plans. However Rachel's greatest strength, more than her magical or physical skills, is her extensive network of connections with several organizations, both human and Inderlander and on both sides of the law from which she can call for favors, information or resources in order to locate and/or capture her latest target. Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Main Character Relationships '''Ivy Tamwood' - Rachel and Ivy share a strong friendship with some sexual tension as a result of Ivy's deep love for Rachel. Ivy is extremely protective of Rachel and will not allow anyone to harm her, even going so far as to attack Piscary to protect her. Rachel is not attracted to Ivy in that way, but loves her as a friend and considers her a sister in arms. Rachel also attacks a master vampire to protect Ivy, both of them repeatedly risking their lives to protect each other's mind & soul. '' Later in the series, Ivy finds love in a female living vampire named Nina, and both would move the heavens itself to protect each other. '''Jenks' - Jenks is the other of Rachel's partners in the Vampiric Charms firm. Jenks, father of 54 children, also sometimes acts as a fatherly or big brother figure for Rachel, at times seriously threatening boyfriends and lovers with bodily harm if they allow any to come to Rachel. Despite his diminutive stature he is an accomplished warrior and they always take him seriously. Rachel on the other hand sees him as a firm friend and ally, but defnitely not a father figure - when he is made human sized by one of her demon curses she has to repeatedly remind herself that he is married with children, as he is extremely attractive with blonde hair, green eyes muscular but trim, and has the body of a very buff 18 year old. He has a penchant for dirty limmricks involving the most famous pixie, Tinkerbelle, as well as singing a particularly raunchy version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" when drunk on honey. Nick Sparagmos - Nick was the first boyfriend that Rachel has had in the series, and he is the most unliked. He made his true personality clear when he took up the help of Al the first instance that Rachel was in trouble. He isn't afraid of magic or demons despite his human nature. His character spans over the series from Dead Witch Walking to For a Few Demons more, while his relationship with Rachel only spans through the series in Dead Witch Walking to Every Which Way But Dead. The two were intimate but it didn't seem to be the real deal for either party. Rahcel resigned herself to give up on him in such a way after he ran off on her in the beginning of Every Which Way But Dead". '''Algaliarept' - Algaliarept is a demon Rachel comes in contact with due to Nick. His favorite nickname for Rachel is "my itchy witch", seeing as after Algaliarept bit Rachel while in vampire form and she had to buy a ride in the ley lines or die. Algaliarept has aThroughout the book, Rachel calls him "Big Al" or "Al", whereas Ceri calls him Gally. For the first half of the series, All showed up as what scared people the most. For No k, All takes the form of a huge dog with tons of teeth. Kisten - While at first Rachel is unsure of Kisten, the two grow to have a strong and loving relationship. Kisten sticks strictly to the boundaries set by Rachel in their relationship, and despite his strong urge to bite he never did, as Rachel feared she would be accidentally bound by him and that Ivy would flat out kill him if he ever took their relationship to a blood-sharing level. Kisten is the first boyfriend Rachel has in the series who seems to honestly put her first in every sense, and when she tries to protect him from the Undead vampire Art, he dies, only to return as an Undead himself and die a second time protecting her. It is in the brief moments when he is dying for the second time that Rachel gains some hope of saving Ivy's soul, as Kisten's soul returns to him despite the fact that he is Undead, just long enough to remind Rachel that he loves her and Ivy and that he does not regret giving up his second life for them. Rachel has never really recovered from Kisten's death, but she seems to be making progress and slowly allowing herself to love again. Trivia Coming Soon Quotes Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Witch Category:Demon Category:Main Character